


Betrayed

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [25]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brainwashing, Depression, Dreams, Drowning, Family Drama, Fountain of Youth, Good and Evil, Logic, Mystery, One Shot Collection, Poetry, Showers, Slice of Life, Tattoos, Teenagers, Traitor, forshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: This is a poem I wrote based on my dreams last night. I think I was foreseeing how the rest of season three is to play out. Enjoy! Stay warm! And please review!
Series: one-shots [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 24
Kudos: 6





	Betrayed

**Author's Note:**

> This was done by Little-Ampharos, who permitted me to use it. https://www.deviantart.com/little-ampharos

F.O.W.L. It was getting more powerful by the day, and the McDuck family where one of the only ones standing in their way. Little did they know they soon be betrayed when one of their own slipped away.

It was after Christmas and into the shiny new year where all-new adventures awaited them for the year. Everything seemed bright and clear, but danger still lay near.

As always, worried about the remaining missing mysteries and worried that F.O.W.L. Might beat them to all, and then the world around them would fall.

At the moment, everything seems sweet and nice. Nothing seemed to be hinting they soon lose their paradise. Donald and Daisy were thinking of pink and laces.

Della's mind was all over the place. The boys and Webby seemed in good cheer from the Christmas adventure they just had last year. Even Scrooge seemed to be nice and kind. Now more willing to leave his greed behind.

However, they soon learn that not all was what seemed like the danger before they started to gleam.

It started as a day like any other. The brothers got into a fight, and Webby made clear if they kept at her use her crossbow to finish it if it came near.

All of a sudden, they heard what seemed to be hundreds of footsteps far and near. In a great panic, the ducklings flee to find out what this mystery could be.

One by one, they all fell into traps, but it was Huey that would get worse then the last laugh. As he ran to figure out what could be the sound, he soon almost drowned.

Somehow, a tank of water mysteriously appeared, and somehow he was able to phase inside. Not realizing what kind of water was inside. As he swam to the surface to save himself from being drowned, he didn't realize it. First, the water was adsorbing his youth all around.

By the time he broke the surface, it was painfully clear. The duckling was no duckling any longer but a raging teenager. He was soon saved from his fate by Black Heron and Gandra Dee before it was too late.

Dragged unconsciously away, he awoke hours later covered in tattoos and no memory of what had come before. Only noticing an open door. Quickly he left, not knowing the truth of what had happened here.

The rest of the family didn't know what to think when Huey returned only that Della didn't approve of all his unsightly tattoos. They would figure out how to turn an angry teenager back into a kid, but only if that was the only they did.

Instead, for about a week, Huey couldn't sleep. All he wanted to do was take a shower as if he couldn't ever be clean. The water soothed him like nothing else.

Everyone thought that was weird, but no more than how Huey started talking to himself or getting more violent with each passing day. He didn't even want to play his favorite video game.

Then, about two weeks after his dip in the aging water, he suddenly felt he needed to escape the tower. Also, get the footage from the security cams, but this proved a task that drove him mad.

When he finally completed his mission, awaiting him on the roof in everyone's vision was F.O.W.L. Agents all sneering and laughing. How easy it was to control a child like him.

All logic and reason but not in tune with emotions. Who'd love their world without chaos, and they could use it to seal the McDuck family's doom.

They stole away in the night with the confused tattoo child in their clutches. As Della rang out to return her son, everyone else couldn't believe this was happening at all.

Scrooge, of course, was the one to rally them all. Making a vow to save poor Huey and that F.O.W.L would finally fall for the worst crime you do to a Scrooge McDuck was hurt his family, and boy are you about to be hit with a whammy!


End file.
